


Unity

by Perr1n



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Long Live AdventLong Live the Elders
Kudos: 9





	Unity

It was raining. Of all the days on this backwater, it was decided that tonight it would storm with such intensity that no amount of cover, nothing less than being inside, would leave one drenched.

And of course, I can already hear you saying, "But why not go inside if it bothers you so much?" To that I have but two words in reply, "Guard Duty." I was, of the millions of my fellow soldiers, chosen to be the one standing in front of one Gene Clinic, rifle hanging loosely in gloved hands, the rain pattering off the angular, plastic-esque material that was body armor. 

Thank the Elders for choosing to design my armor to be self-insulating, made for cold environments. Also thank them for deciding that the sorry sod who should stand with me would be Euryale, whose slitted orange eyes flick towards me every now and then. 

She, like me, was miserable, perhaps more so, for where-as I was not too different in visage than the natives of this world, having two arms, legs, and a head, Euryale had just the first and last. 

Instead of legs, what was coiled under her in an attempt to conserve body heat was at least a standard meter or two of powerful, scaled muscle, ending in a tail that was currently twitching in what I assumed to be annoyance, her thin, forked tongue slipping past her lips to taste the air before withdrawing. 

She sighs, turns to face me, the two flaps of skin that were attached to either side of her head vibrating as she speaks. 

To the inexperienced, the wet gurgles, clicks, and hisses would sound exactly how they do, but to me, it was a question. "How much longer?" I spare a glance at my invisible watch, turning but to shake my head. "Why ussss?" "Why not?" I reply. "Yyyoouu are not helping" A grin plays on my lips, an expression she returns in her own way, showing off two gleaming white fangs.

Just a few more hours and then we'd be relieved, until then we could do nothing more than talk, talk and wait. "Offff XCOM? What do you know, Deldus?" Euryale asks. "They've been awfully silent, but I do not know if that is a good thing or not." Is my response. She hisses, rolling her neck. "Nnnnooooo resssst for the wicked, eh?" I can not suppress the chuckle that bubbles out of me. "Nope."

Thunder rumbles like a distant drum, the noise soothing when combined with the patter of rain, but the frigid moisture that landed on my jaw, the only part of my body not covered, I am left feeling less than happy. 

Euryale shuffles a bit closer, close enough that I can see, despite her best efforts to hide it, the way she trembles from the cold wind. I inch towards her as well, until our elbows touch. 

She turns, smiles down past her wiggling tongue, only to snap both her face and the barrel of her rifle towards the figures approaching. "Who goes there?" I first call in English, repeating it again in my people's voice. "Seraph, you trigger happy fool!" One answers. "Thatssss a good way to get sssshot," Euryale comments as her weapon lowers.

"Well, I'll be sure not to do it next time." Seraph retorts. Seraph was an Advent, like me, his armor near identical, save for the color, mine red, his black. At his side was a Sectoid, a lanky limbed, pink-grey skinned creature with a bulbous head. 

I cannot help but frown at the sight of this being, I never liked Sectoids, for due to their relatively frail bodies, their minds were quite developed, so much so that most members of their race had access to a form of telepathic power known as Psionics, allowing them to either launch beams of energy conjured by will alone, or even control the bodies of the weak-willed.

They usually were very haughty, proud about how they are apparently smarter than most races of The Coalition, or at least they seem to think they are.

Regardless, I relax, thankful that my and Euryale's shift was over, so with nothing but a wave over one shoulder, we hurry off to the barracks, removing my helmet once we are inside, never thinking I'd be glad to smell the synthetic heaters give off. Euryale is likewise pleased, humming softly as she follows me towards my own personal quarters, being a captain had its benefits, and this room was one of them.

The door slides closed, locked, allowing us some much-needed privacy, I removed my armor, all the way down to nothing but the grey under-garment, letting out a sigh, at long last freed from the confining material.

Euryale clicks in admiration, I strike a pose, causing her to giggle. "Deldussss, you teassse" "You know you love it." I say back, seating myself across from her, she had curled herself into a ball on my cot, a soft peach tint no doubt covering my face due to the fact she had discarded all clothing, giving a taunting smirk as I reach for my canvas and brush.

One hobby I had taken up was painting, Euryale being my one and only willing subject, my favorite. The Vipers, as her race are called, are among the most fascinating species within the Coalition, their supple, powerful bodies are quite alluring, Euryale considered almost supernaturally attractive by her people's standards, one story she enjoyed telling was of how many Princes had become enamored with her, showering Euryale with lavish gifts, gold and jewels and promises of pleasure, her only reply to all these attempts at wooing her, "I find you...Lacking."

It seems fate continues to be on my side, for one late evening much like tonight, she took me by surprise, coiling herself around my body, nibbling my throat with her fangs. "I choooossse you, do you chooosssse me?" When a serpentine beauty asks if you would allow her to be your lover, to one person who would always be at your side, what choice do you have besides saying yes?

And now, the Viper who picked me, me! Of all the races of all the worlds, she decided her mate would be a lowly Advent Officer, was currently laying stretched out, body bare and without shame, smiling as I traced lines across the blank paper, capturing her almost ghostly allure to the best of my abilities, using all the strength I can muster to keep my mind focused on painting, even when Euryale beckons with the curling of one claw-tipped finger.

Her visage was made all the better by the color of her scales, a deep, amethyst purple, quite the rare shade, making her amber eyes seem more gold, two glittering yellow orbs that are currently looking me up and down much in the same way a predator surveys her prey.

But then, said eyes are glancing at the door as a shrill whine echoes. "Who is it?" I call, unable to hide my disdain at our peace and quiet is broken. "Torax." At once Euryale is scrambling to cover herself, I hastily stowing the half-done painting under my bed, "Just a moment!" I yell, hoping that the Viper is decent as I unlock the door, which slides open to reveal General Torax, who ignores my attempt at a salute, looking over me at Euryale, who is wearing her helmet, unstrapped no less, backward. 

"At ease," Torax says after a torturously long beat of silence. "How-" I clear my throat, "How can we help you, Sir?" He shakes his head, almond-shaped black eyes rolling in their sockets, "Drop the sir shit, Deldus, I don't need to be Sectoid to know what you two are doing." He scoffs lightheartedly, "Don't blame ya." Nodding his head at Euryale, "Ought to consider yourself lucky, Viper." One of the generals gloved fists rap off my shoulder, "You got to her before I could."

I try and fail to keep from blushing, gesturing for Torax to enter.

"What may we do ffffoooorrr you, iiiffff you don't mind me asssking?" Euryale questions, "I just got word from the Elders, XCOM hit one of our Gene Clinics." I shrug, "So what? Not like they haven't done that before." Torax nods, "That's what I thought, but for some reason, this Clinic was something else, won't tell me what, but I'm guessing they took something important, something that's got the higher up's running like their heads on fire."

"And what doessss that, if anything, have to doooo with usssss?" I resist the urge to scold her for the clear annoyance her voice holds, even though I feel exactly the same. 

"Cause I got this." Torax pulls out a data tablet, Euryale and I leaning over the Generals shoulders to watch the recording being played.

It was shakey, no doubt having been captured by a handheld camera, audio nothing but random shouting both in Advent and English, mingled in with it the unmistakable noise of gunfire, but eventually, the holder steadies themselves, revealing three figures clad in primitive kevlar armor, XCOM Terrorists. They are firing at something off-screen, ducking as bolts of red energy are launched back, nothing really noteworthy, that is until I notice the fourth figure, hunched in cover next to the human rebels, quickly joined by a fifth, sixth and seventh, more and more and more. 

"Oh, you can't be serious." I groan. Torax pauses the recording with these people in full view, said people being Coalition members, A Sectoid, three Advent and even a burly Muton, flanked by a pair of Vipers.

"That's what's setting the Elders off, the fact we got traitors, Coalition helping the enemy. Thing is, ever since I saw this, I got to wondering if there are more?" Euryale speaks now, "No doubt, where one isss, there are bound to be more elssssewhere." Torax points at her, "Exactly what I was thinking, I mean, who can I trust now? For all I know my own lieutenants my be working with these humans."

"But not ussss? You trust ussss?" He scratches his head, "I'd like to think I do. You and Deldus have been serving for about as long as I can remember." Torax smirks, "I can still recall when you when your armor shined so bright it almost blinded me!" I chuckle, "Or when your fangs hadn't grown in all the way!" Now Euryale laughs, Torax joining in, but the mirth fades from his face quickly.

"Anyhow, besides that, I also got a report saying a supply convoy is needing some extra guards. Seeing as how you two are the only I trust right now, I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

I glance to Euryale, who gives a shrug, "Iiiitt isss not like we have anything better to do, ssssoooo yessss." He nods, "Good to hear, convoy should arrive by noon tomorrow to drop some things off, you can hop on then." With that, Torax bids us farewell, the door sliding closed. 

I turn back to Euryale, but whatever I was planning on saying is forgotten when she lunges, her body coiling around me, I looking up in mock fear at her eyes, the intent within them unmistakable. 

"Nnnnowwww" She purrs, "Where were we?"


End file.
